Akumu
Akumu, or Kumu for short, is Betty's helper/other half. Not much is known about it. The creature is voiced by Strelok, who also voices Frisk and provides the sound design. Appearance Kumu is a bubble gum pink blob that has a face. It appears to be able to change its size and shape. History My Sunshine After Frisk tookFriskJessica GreyandJessica GreyBettyToriel's school, when Betty was meeting Toriel, her soul reacted to Toriel's approach. As a result, Kumu popped out of Betty. The creature soon shapeshifts into a tiny flower on her head. Kumu stays on Betty's head as a tiny flower for the rest of the episode. Dust When Frisk comes over to Gaster's house, Kumu can be seen playfully carrying around a book (possibly "The Tale of Two Siblings" in attempt to prevent Gaster from learning about Betty's true intentions). ]] Near the end of the episode, after Asriel and Sans find out about Betty's true colors. Before leaving, Betty soon appears. She wastes no time hiding the evil inside her and removes Sans's soul from his body and feeds it soul to Kumu. Asriel soon escapes and Betty asks Jessica for the HATE vial that she had. After refusing to give it to her, Kumu grabs Jessica and slams her against the wall. The screen soon cuts to black. Do or Die ]] Minutes into the animation, Kumu is seen with Betty at the Core. The creature soon shows Betty Sans' soul, which the creature was draining its magic. Betty soon realizes that she had enough magic to "start her plan". Before fighting Gaster, Betty is seen ordering Kumu to attack Alphys before one of her pink blobs attacked her. Later, Kumu fights alongside Betty against Gaster. During the fight, Betty stabs Gaster in the back, causing him to pass out. But, Jessica and Alphys come in just in time. Alphys gave Jessica a dark blue artifact, allowing her to go home. Alphys put up a green shield around herself and activates the nullifier. The nullifier attacked Betty and Kumu. Alphys' shield soon fell down. But Betty then attacked her. It turned out it didn't affect either of them; it only works on monsters and humans but she and Kumu were neither. Undyne soon entered the room. Betty then killed Alphys and attempted to kill Undyne too. But Undyne turned into Undyne The Undying. The episode ended at this point. Love Part 1 Near the beginning of the episode, Kumu and Betty fight Undyne The Undying. However, they were unable to defeat her. During the battle, Undyne throws a gigantic spear at them, temporarily killing Betty. Despite the fact that the spear managed to kill Betty, Kumu managed to survive. In attempt to bring Betty back to life, Kumu devours the HATE vial Betty stole from Jessica. This causes Betty to come back to life. The two continue to fight Undyne The Undying but Betty soon begins to become poisoned and weak. Betty and Kumu are then forced to flee from the battle. Later, Betty and Kumu are seen hiding out in an abandoned shed. Eventually, Betty's pink blobs arrive. Kumu proceeds to consume them, and the souls they managed to gather. Neither Betty nor Kumu is seen throughout the rest of the episode. Trivia * Sans soul still lives inside Kumu. Camila Post * If Akumu dies, Betty will slowly die in a short time, If Betty dies Akumu will slowly die in a short time. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. * When HATE began to control Betty's body, HATE could not control Akumu for an unknown reason. They had to be controlled by HATE because Akumu is Betty's half. * Akumu doesn't have gender like Betty Camila Post. However, unlike Betty, Kumu is typically reffered to as an asexual being. * It is possible to remove a soul from Akumu. Camila Post * The word Akumu means "Nightmare" * In one camila tumblr post, camila released a canon conversation about Betty. A conversation that was never on the this series. Betty talking with Kumu, about killing everyone, and true nature. Tumblr post * Kumu looks like Betty's only best friend. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Asexual Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Human or non-Monster Character